You're Never Really Alone
by shadows99
Summary: Ashlyn never thought that she would get a new beginning with her uncle being Deucalion, the leader of the alpha pack. She never got to make her own decisions and she never thought she would. Until now. When Deucalion moves the entire pack to Beacon Hills in search of a new alpha she may finally get her chance to choose her own path and live her own life.
1. The Beginning

**Authors Note- Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction ever and I already have the first few chapters written out so I plan to update regularly. I plan to update in about a week or maybe even less so I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be much longer. Please follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

 **Edited: I changed Ashlyn's age ,for those who were wondering, so that her age better fits the plot.**

* * *

I could hear someone laughing as I hit my head on a large stone. The surrounding forest blurred before everything went pitch black.

* * *

I woke up on the edge of the forest my vision blurring then clearing over and over before I could see straight. I bolted up right and threw myself to my feet before stumbling and being overcome by a wave of nausea. I stood, leaning against a tree, until it passed before sprinting as fast as I could away from the woods.

Just then, a girl with long, red hair jumped out in front of me and caught my arms as I stumbled again.

"Hey, Hey, you're okay," she said in a calming tone. "You're sare here, just relax," I could feel my breathing slowly even out as she kept talking.

"What's your name sweetie, can you tell me that?" she inquired.

"As... Ashlyn," I answered my voice cracking from fear and exhaustion.

"Okay Ashlyn, how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen," I replied, and she looked surprised for a minute before she quickly covered it up.

"What are you doing out in the woods alone?" she asked, continuing with her roll of questions.

"I'm... I'm... I don't know what I'm doing!" I said, feeling my breath becoming ragged as I began to panic again.

"Hey, no, no, no, calm down. Look at me okay? Focus on my face and take deep breaths. That's it, come on," she said grabbing my hand and leading me away from the forest without looking back.

* * *

The redheaded girl, who I had learned was named Lydia, was taking me to the only place I didn't want to be. Home.

When we reached the apartment that me and my uncle were staying at Lydia asked me which floor was mine and I pointed to penthouse.

When we reached the top floor the elevator stopped an we climbed out. I hesitated in front of our door for a minute and Lydia shot me a concerned look. I took a deep breath in and swung the door open. As soon as the door hit the wall Deucalion appeared before me. He glanced at Lydia before putting on a fake smile. "There you are! I was worried about you last night!"

I looked down sadly before muttering "I'm sorry, uncle," knowing he was probably furious at me... just not for the reason that Lydia thought.

Delucian ignored me before turning back to Lydia "Thank you so much for bringing her home I was so worried!"

For the first time since coming into the apartment Lydia spoke, "No problem, but I'm afraid I have to leave now if I'm going to get to school on time," her voice sounded different almost as if she didn't trust my uncle. But that couldn't be it right?

"Okay well thank you again," Deucalion said before roughly grabbing my arm and beginning to pull me away farther into the apartment. I turned back to Lydia before he could completely take me inside "Thank you for helping me," I whispered, but somehow I knew she still heard me.

* * *

"Ashlyn! What were you thinking! You know to come straight here after a full moon!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I just woke up!" I cried trying to defend myself.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled hitting me across the face with the blade on the tip of his cane.

I opened my mouth to apologise again but before I could say anything, I could taste the sharp metallic taste of blood. He had struck me deeper then I thought. Just then he struck me back three times with his walking cane before pushing me to the floor and walking away.

* * *

About twenty minutes passed before I heard Delcucian leave the building Via the elevator. Somehow I found the strength to push myself and stagger into my room. _"Come on Ashlyn," I lectured myself "you're stronger than this."_ I collapsed on the bed and winced when my back hit the sheets before blacking out.

I could vaguely hear the door open and I thought that Deucalion was back until I heard someone gasp. I heard footsteps running right before I felt two cold hands on my back.

"Oh my god," I heard someone mutter under their breath before a pair of hands gently pulled me off the bed and into a sitting position.

I blinked open my eyes and saw a brunette girl standing in front of me. The brunett in front of me gasped again and I instantly knew that my eyes were glowing from the pain. My eyes were glowing a shocking snow white.


	2. The Supernatural

**Authors Note: Okay so first off I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I would have liked and it took longer than expected to be put up, but I've had a lot of homework recently and it feels like I have some dance event every weekend. Next, Since I had to cut this chapter off a bit to get it up at a reasonable time I will be putting up another shorter chapter by this Friday. Finally thank you for the follows and favorites, and I hope you enjoy! Please follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf and any mistakes are my own.**

* * *

As I was about to shut my eyes again Lydia stepped into my room and raised an eyebrow at my glowing eyes.

"You're supernatural," she stated surprisingly calm. I nodded my head slightly before stopping the smallest movement making me dizzy.

"Allison," she started, turning around to face the other girl "we should take her to Scott."

"Right," Allison agreed before stepping into the side room as Lydia kneeled down in front of me.

"Count to three and I'll lift you up, okay?"

"Okay, one,"

"Two,"

"Three." I bit back a scream as Lydia lifted me up as gently as she could.

"Sorry," she whispered as she walked into the main room still carrying me.

"Ready to go?" Allison asked "Scott's going to meet us downstairs in my apartment."

Lydia glanced down at me for a second before wrapping a blanket around me and saying, "Ready."

We walked into the elevator before Lydia hit the correct button and the elevator jerked downward. I cried out at the sudden movement as Lydia and Allison shot me a concerned look.

When I looked up I saw a boy stand up from the couch and I closed my eyes before turning so that I was facing Lydia. I heard Lydia whispering in my ear, "Ashlyn, what's wrong?"

When I didn't answer she kept talking "This is my friend Scott, I promise he's not going to hurt you okay? Just open your eyes."

I opened my eyes cautiously but remained facing Lydia. Lydia placed me down gently on the couch that Scott had been on before spinning around. "Scott!" she called out "Come here!"

A second later Scott appeared over me his eyes shinning yellow. I blinked in surprise as I felt my eyes return to their normal dark green. Scott visibly relaxed before grabbing my hand. At his touch I could feel my pain ebb away as I relaxed.

Allison and Lydia walked back into the room whispering back and forth.

"Hey," Lydia said, when she saw me sitting up "are you feeling better?"

I nodded and she smiled before Allison spoke up "Okay guys, we need to go, My dad will be back soon."

"Right," Lydia nodded "where are we going to go?"

"Deaton's," Scott replied looking up "he'll know what to do next."

"Okay," Lydia glanced down at my blood soaked shirt before looking back up "You guys go downstairs and we'll meet you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Lydia and I took the elevator upstairs while Scott and Allison took another downstairs.

"I'll wait out here and you go change Ok?"

I nodded my head in reply.

* * *

Once I was in my room I headed to my dresser and pulled out a dark purple shirt and a dark pair of blue jeans. I ran into the joining bathroom and pulled off my now red shirt before tugging the new, slightly too large, shirt over my head. I glanced in the mirror and sighed. My face was pale and my light blonde hair looked limp. I splashed my face with water and ran my brush through my hair before pulling it into a ponytail.

I stepped back into the main room and Lydia looked up from her phone. "Ready to go?" she asked and I nodded brushing my hair out of my face.

As we walked down the street it started to rain so we picked up our pace of our walking slightly, with Scott saying that we were almost "there." Where ever there was.

* * *

A few minutes later we reached an animal clinic and Scott forced the door open nodding for us to go inside. Allison and Lydia went through the door and over the threshold and a minute later I followed with Scott stepping inside and closing the door behind us. The walls inside were fairly bare and there was a gate at the front of the clinic that sat open with a man and Lydia standing behind it talking in hushed tones.

When the man looked up and saw me he instantly stopped talking and Lydia turned around, both were smiling, though I could tell it was forced.

"You must be Ashlyn," he stated and I nodded, knowing that Lydia must have told him my name.

"I'm Dr. Deaton," he said "and it's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," I said, not used to adults using formalities like that with me.

"Well, if you would follow me then we can get started."

"Okay," I replied following him back through the gate and into a side room.

* * *

In the room Mr. Deaton instructed me to lie down on the examination table as Lydia followed us into the room. In the other room I could hear Scott and Allison having a heated argument.

I shivered when my arms touched the cool metal of the table. It felt like ice!

The cool table didn't help my nerves from being on an examination table and Dr. Deaton must have seen this.

"You're perfectly fine," he said trying to calm me. "I promise none of this will hurt."

I still felt unsure, but I nodded and he started, explaining everything he was doing.

First, he took my temperature and my blood pressure before he shined a light into my eyes. I felt my eyes glow involuntarily before returning to normal.

He ran a few other test after that before telling me I could get up and move around now. I gladly hopped of the bench finally feeling the cold leave my skin.

I looked up as he and Lydia went into yet another room to discuss something after telling me not to touch anything and to stay there.

* * *

After they left the room I focused my hearing and ignored the now loud buzzing sound of electricity before I heard their conversation.

"-at is she?" Lydia inquired.

"A werewolf, but not one like Scott or even Derek."

"A werewolf with white eyes? that's a first."

"I think I know the reason for her white eyes but I'll have to do more research first. Until then where will she stay?"

"Not at her house, she'll stay with me or Alli, depending on what we decide."

"Alright,"

* * *

I quickly stopped listening when I heard then coming back towards the main room.

"You heard us didn't you?" Lydia accused quietly.

I looked down guiltily before nodding, "A bit,"

"werewolf?"

I nodded again, still looking down, before I felt Lydia's hands on the side of my face urging me to look up.

Lydia was kneeling down in front of me with a small simile.

"I'm not mad, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded, not feeling as bad anymore.

"Good. Tonight you're going to stay at Allison's house pretending to be my cousin, Okay?"

I nodded again and she grinned before standing up.

"Come on," she said grabbing my hand and leading me into the room where Allison was. Scott was no where to be seen.

* * *

I was just about to leave with Lydia to go to Deucalion's apartment to get a pair of spare clothes and other necessities before going to Allison's apartment when Ethan and Aiden came running through the door both out of breath.


	3. Middle and High Schools

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter is up so late! I tried to upload it Friday, but the Internet was being weird and wouldn't let me upload and then Saturday I had a dance competition and Sunday I had to do all my homework. From now on I plan to be on a schedule and upload every Friday night or Saturday morning unless I say differently. I hope you enjoy and please follow, favorite, and review. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf and any mistakes are my own.**

 **Edited note: I'm sorry that the next chapter isn't up but I have a bit of writers block and can't decide how to continue. If you have any idea's then please send me a message.**

* * *

"Ethan, Aiden!"

"Why are you here Ashlyn?!" They growled out at the same time. wow, the twins are defiantly creepy when they want to be.

"I'm... I'm umm... about to leave and get information about school, but I couldn't find it?" I asked hopping they didn't hear the question and stutter in my voice.

"oh right..." they trailed off seeing Allison and Lydia. "Come on, you can go with us to the high school than we'll take you to the middle school."

"Okay," I nodded, looking back at Lydia before following them out of the clinic and into the now shinning brightly sun.

I put a hand up to my eyes as I felt them glow from the sudden bright light.

"Stop it," Aiden said gently hitting my hand away from my eyes as they returned to normal.

"Sorry," I replied as we started walking towards the high school.

* * *

A few minutes later we reached the high school, and I looked up at the twins before following them inside.

The high school was huge and there were a few students milling around since school had let out about an hour ago. At that moment I was glad I was going to middle school instead of high because the middle school would be as large as the high school.

The twins started walking towards the office and I trailed behind them using all my senses to take in the high school. Soon enough we reached the front office and the Ethan hit a green button that said "PRESS TO ENTER" on all capital letters. I looked up at Aiden as he and Ethan went through the doors as they swung open. I followed behind the twins and stepped through the doors right before they closed.

"How can I help you?" asked a lady sitting behind a desk

"We need to get our schedules please," Aiden spoke.

"Name's please," the lady requested, already typing on her computer.

"Ethan and Aiden." he replied, "we moved here with our uncle three days ago."

"Alight," said the lady looking up "here are your schedules. Does she need one too?" she asked looking down at me.

"No, she is in middle school," Ethan replied.

"Okay, have a nice day then," she said already looking back down at her computer.

* * *

A few minutes later we had left the school and entered Beacon Hills Middle School. The middle school was much smaller and I was glad... I defiantly didn't want to get lost.

We made our way to the front office just like we did at the high school and this time there wasn't a button for us to press to get in. Ethan held open the door and we walked in. The setup was a lot like the high school office only a bit smaller and there was student art hanging on the walls instead of certificates and lacrosse trophies.

"Hi," Aiden said walking up to the front desk "How can we get my little sister's class schedule?"

"Well first she'll have to take a placement test and then we can choose her classes from there."

"Okay, how long will the test take?"

"Probably about an hour or two."

"Okay," Ethan said looking down at me "Go take the test and we'll be back in an hour."

I nodded and followed the lady back into a side room.

"You can sit there," she said gesturing to a desk with two chairs at before she handed me a test packet.

"Bring this back when you're done."

I nodded again and sat down at the table. First, I scribbled my name at the top of the packet. I knew my hand writing wasn't the neatest and Deucalion had told me that I needed to work on that multiple times. I would, eventually. I looked down at the questions they were easy so far and I thought they would get harder as I went along.

* * *

About half an hour later I had finished the math and Language sections and moved on to Social Studies. The questions still hadn't gotten any harder, and I was pretty surprised.

The Social studies section mainly consisted of World War one and World War two. Things that Deucalion and Kali had already taught me.

* * *

An hour later I had finished the last of the test which had consisted of science and ELA. I walked out to the front desk and waited for the lady to get off the phone before handing her the test.

"Okay, you can go as soon as we look at this and figure out your classes. In the meantime, you can fill this out with your brothers over there." she said handing me a class sign-up sheet and pointing to the waiting room where Ethan and Aiden were sitting.

"What classes are you going to do?" Ethan asked as I sat down.

I looked down at the sheet of paper before replying, "I think I'm going to do French and art along with Gym."

"You already know French though," Aiden replied.

"Yeah, but it would be less work if I'm not learning new words." I said putting checks beside those two classes since Gym was already marked because it was required.

"Fair enough," Aiden said before standing up. I stood up as well and followed him to the front desk and handed the lady my paper.

The lady looked up when I set the paper down.

"Can I talk to you brother for a minute?" she asked and I nodded before walking back to Ethan. I was about to use my hearing to listen in on the conversation before Ethan caught my eye.

"Don't," he said, "Aiden will tell you what you need to know."

"Okay," I said before laying back in the chair.  
_

A couple minutes later Aiden walked back over and I stood up waiting for what he was going to say.

But what he said was the one thing I wasn't expecting "You're going to be in high school, with us."


End file.
